An Unexpected Outcome
by BB-loverr
Summary: Before she could do anything Booth had her pinned. He made sure most of his weight was on his elbows so he wasn't crushing her. Someone is after Bones & Booth is protecting her. Set in early season 5
1. Traitor Stomach

**AN: This would be my first time writing for fun which obviously mean this is my first fanfic I want to make this a multi-chapter buts that only if I get reviews that tell me I don't totally suck. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

After finding a week old body with marks matching six other bodies found over the course of a year Booth was having a horrible day. He knew they had a serial killer on their hands, a serial killer with a preference for successful women in their thirties. Three of the more recent bodies had dark hair and blue eyes. He couldn't stop thinking of Bones, those women especially those three were just like her; she could easily be the next victim if the killer stuck to his pattern. The thought of her being tortured like those other women made him physically sick. To make matters worse the killer had called Bones and left her a message using a voice changer saying how eager he was to meet her. That was when Booth had it and wanted to take them off the case but Brennan refused agreeing instead to stay at the Jeffersonian with security guards surrounding the place.

Booth called Brennan over and over again but she wouldn't answer. He grabbed his coat and rushed out of the Hoover building, feeling stupid that he agreed to leave her. When he reached his SUV he threw on his seat belt and tuned on his siren, he was at the Jeffersonian in a matter of minutes.

He ran into the Jeffersonian and went straight into her office and a wave of relief swept over him as he saw her in her chair engrossed in paper work.

"Bones, what did I tell you about ignoring my calls when there is psycho killer on the loose trying to kill you?" He was happy she safe but beyond pist that she hadn't answered his calls.

She detected a hint of annoyance in his tone and that made her a little annoyed. "What is the big deal Booth? I was busy and I am perfectly safe here; there are security guards throughout the Jeffersonian. Besides I can take care of myself." Brennan said in offensive tone.

A little aggravated at how she failed to understand how important it was that she stayed safe he raised his voice almost yelling. "Bones, what part of psycho killer trying to kill you did you not understand?"

"The faster we solve the case and figure out who is after me the faster we can stop him, so I need to be here Booth working without distractions such as cell phones. You're acting completely irrational." She went back to her paperwork and started writing.

Booth let out a loud sigh and walked a little closer to her and took her pen out of her hands and laid it next to her. "Alright fine Bones but I am staying with you."

"But Booth there is no reason f-" She was cut off when Booth placed a finger on her lips; he starred into her eyes and waited for her to meet his gaze.

Just inches from her face he breathed into her lips in a hushed tone "Bones this is not up for discussion you are staying with me and that is final. When you're ready to go we'll stop by your place and grab a few things and then spend the night at mine."

Brennan leaned back in her chair and took a minute to think, Booth's proximity had her thoughts jumbled. Giving in to the fact that there was no way he was going to let her out of his sight till the person after her was dead or in custody. "Fine but I would prefer if we stayed at my place, it's a lot bigger than yours."

She really knew how to push his buttons; it took everything in him to stay calm and not yell. "No Bones your place is the first place he is going to look, which is why a surveillance team will be outside your apartment ready to arrest him."

"You have no way of knowing that, and how you do you know the suspect is male? No evidence has brought us to make that conclusion unless you are not telling me something."

He let out a loud sigh and looked her in the eyes. "I just know okay, and no I would never dream of holding any evidence from you. It is just a gut feeling."

"You're basing the sex of the suspect on one of your gut feelings? That call could have been made by a man or a woman since they used a voice changer." Even though she had very much started to trust his gut feelings she couldn't see how he could know the sex of the suspect.

"Forget it Bones. Do we have a deal or am I going to have to force you?" He let out a small chuckle at the look that was now on her face, she looked like she was ready to punch him.

"I could very easily use my skills in karate to overpower you and render you unconscious." She was fighting the smile that was pulling on the corners of her mouth.

"Is that a threat Bones?" A huge grin lit up his face.

"No I am not threatening you; I am merely stating a fact." She started gathering her paper work and putting it into a pile when he playfully tackled her to the ground causing the papers that were in her hand to flutter onto the floor around them.

Before she could do anything Booth had her pinned. He made sure most of his weight was on his elbows so he wasn't crushing her. Now lying almost directly on top of her his breath hitched in his throat, he hated allowing himself to get this close to her since his coma. He was afraid of losing control.

Brennan tried getting out his grasp but he had her pinned under him. "Booth, that is so not fair you took advantage of the fact that my attention was on the paper work I was collecting." She couldn't help but enjoy his muscular body on hers.

He was still lying on her and he felt her warm breath caress his throat. "Admit it Bones I am stronger then you."

Feeling a little uncomfortable she tried again to ease him off of her but he wouldn't budge. "Booth, could you get off of me?"

"Sure, sorry Bones." He got to his feet and offered his hand to help her up; of course she denied it being the independent woman she was.

An awkward silence filled the room so Booth broke it. "So what do you say Bones?"

"Alright fine but I'm only agreeing to satisfy your alpha male tendencies even though they are quite aggravating."

Rather than continue the argument he just changed the subject. "Bones, when is the last time you ate?"

"Uhm…a little over an hour ago" She looked down and bit her lip knowing if he looked in her eyes he would know she was lying.

"Are you sure because when I called Angela an hour ago she said you hadn't left the lab all day." He knew she was lying so he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing the numbers to their favorite Thai restaurant.

She was about to protest when her stomach let out a growl loud enough for both of them to hear. He just smiled and started to place their order.

**Review please!**


	2. Sharing a bed

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. So I wrote this chapter pretty fast so sorry if it's not too good. Let me know if you like it, also does the rating fit? I'm new so I'm not entirely sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

After every last drop of food was gone Booth leaned back against the couch next to her and just starred at her, admiring her beauty. He could tell she was tired; her eyes began to droop. "Bones are you ready to go get your stuff and head over to my place?"

"I guess...I just wish you wouldn't-" Before she could even finished her sentence his finger was over her mouth for the second time that night.

"Bones, we already went over this I am staying with you at my place. End of discussion." He removed his finger from her mouth to allow her to speak, ready to place it back if she argued.

"Okay okay, but you don't have to be such a worry mole." She smiled proud of herself for the joke.

"Wart Bones worry wart." He had to let out a small chuckle; she was so cute when she tried to act normal.

"Oh well whatever, I'm ready to go." She gathered her stuff and headed out her office door.

"Sure let's go." He followed quickly behind her and placed his hand in its usual spot on the small of her back. She felt a tingling sensation at his touch, but she ignored it and told herself that it was just because his hand was cold.

They walked to his car in silence. When he reached for the passenger side door she shot him a look of protest. Ignoring her he just walked to the other side of the car and got in.

During the drive to her apartment Booth and Brennan discussed the case. "The killer stalks his victims for a few weeks before he tortures and kills them. The killer is so delusional that he believes that he has a relationship with the victims."

She ignored him calling the suspect male. "Not only did the killer bound and gag them their distal phalanges were cut off and they were stripped of their identities. What kind of human being could do that Booth?"

"People do horrible things Bones; it's just the way the world works." They drove the rest of the way in silence, both of them thinking of the victims.

When they got to her apartment they noticed a small envelop taped to her door. Scribbled on the front of the envelope was "Bones". Brennan's eyes immediately looked to Booth who shrugged.

"It's not from me." He ripped the envelope off the door opened it up and inside was a letter.

_Dr. Brennan, you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Those other women I was with can't even compare to you. You took my breath away the first time I saw you, the things I'm going to do to you when you're alone with me. _

Booth couldn't even finish reading the letter; he stood in front of Brennan and drew his gun ready to shoot anyone who dared to harm her. But no one was around the hall was empty; it was just the two of them.

"Booth lower you gun, no one is around." She nudged him with her arm but he ignored her and kept his gun out for a little while longer.

When he finally lowered his gun he looked up at Brennan and noticed the look of surprise on her face quickly turn to anger. He reached up his hand to comfort her when she shoved the envelope in his chest. He looked at her a second longer in confusion and then started to open it. Inside were pictures of Brennan in her bra and underwear, in the middle of changing.

The thought of some sick freak taking pictures of his Bones in her underwear and bra made him furious.

Booth turned to Brennan and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes before he gave her a hug. After was seemed like only seconds to them but were actually minutes, both of them took a step back. Brennan was looking down so he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Bones, don't worry about it, we'll catch the bastard that's doing this."

She just nodded knowing that he was right. She continued opening her door and that was when his when his hand shot for the door knob to stop her.

Brennan had a confused look on her face. "What are you doing Booth; I need to get my things."

"Bones this guy was outside your apartment taking pictures of you, there's no telling if he broke in and is waiting for you in there or set up a bomb. Look tomorrow well come back after the FBI has done a sweep of your apartment and we'll grab your stuff." He could tell she was going to refuse.

"That is exactly what he wants Booth, to make me afraid of him, to make me live in fear. He gets pleasure out of knowing his victims suffer. I won't give him that satisfaction."

"Think of how much pleasure he'll get if you're dead." He gritted his teeth at the thought of her being dead but knew he needed her to understand how serious this was.

"Fine, but were coming here first thing tomorrow, so I can grab what I need for work." Booth didn't bother to argue with her about going to work, because he knew she would insist on going every day and working every minute she could till the killer was caught.

"Okay, let's go Bones." He grabbed her arm and linked it with his and they headed back to his car. They drove in silence; he would glance at her every so often to make sure she was okay. She showed no sign of emotion on her face, she was compartmentalizing. When he parked the car he got out and rushed to her side to try and open the door for her but she was already out of the car.

"Booth I am perfectly cable of opening the door for myself." She said it in a harsher tone then she intended. He knew she was still mad over someone invading her privacy and taking pictures of her.

When they got into his apartment she went straight to his couch and sunk in, ready to fall asleep. It was then she realized she was still in her jeans. "Do you have anything I could borrow; I find these jeans to be incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in."

"Sure Bones hold on a second." He ran into his room and found a pair of his sweats and walked back to the living room and threw them to her.

"Thanks, but could I also borrow a T-shirt?" Brennan didn't want to be a pain but her blouse was irritating her skin.

"Of course Bones." He ran back and found an old army shirt. He gave it to her and she walked to the bathroom to change. While Brennan was in the bathroom Booth called the Hoover building to update the FBI about the envelop they found, he also wanted to make sure a team was at place at her apartment and his also.

When she walked out Booth was speechless at the sight of seeing her in his clothes and in his apartment. She walked passed him and she pulled out her pony tail letting her hair cascade down to her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice how delectable she looked in his sweat pants and shirt; they both swallowed her and reminded him of just how small she was.

"Beautiful" He mumbled and then blushed realizing what he just said out loud.

"What was that Booth?" She had a puzzled look on her face, surely she misheard him.

"Oh nothing Bones, so you ready for bed?" He saw her sit on the couch and nod.

"Well then get up I can't have you sleep on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous Booth; you can't handle one night on the couch with the condition of your back." She starred at him not moving one inch.

"Please Bones just sleep in my bed, and I'll take the couch. I'll be fine, it's just one night." He knew he his back was going to be a little sore tomorrow but he rather it be his back then hers.

"No Booth, forget it. It is only rational for me to sleep on the couch since my back is in perfect shape." She crossed her arms and leaned back further into the couch. He knew she wouldn't budge so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

Brennan was furious about how he just ignored her. "Put me down Booth, I am not a child." She started trying to wiggle out of his grasp but they already reached his bed and he playfully threw her down.

Booth started to walk away when she yanked him down next to her. "You are not sleeping on the couch with the condition of you back; you'll be in pain all day tomorrow." She thought for a second and added. "Just think if the killer comes after me your reaction time could seriously be compromised."

That was all it took; he grunted knowing he was defeated. "Fine…but you're not sleeping on the couch either." He scooted over to the other side of the bed to give her room. For a second she thought of ways to overpower him and sleep on the couch until she realized that this was the only way both of them would get some sleep.

Booth reached over and turned out the light. "Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth." She pulled the blankets up to her chin and fell asleep in minutes. Booth turned over to face her when he realized she was asleep. He couldn't help but watch her; she was just so damn beautiful. He eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face; she was the last thing he looked at. He wished he could fall asleep like that every night for the rest of his life.

**AN: Review now please!**


	3. The car crash

**AN: Wrote this pretty fast so opinions are wanted. Also I'm not so sure if the story is really going to include much of the case. They aren't really my thing. **

Booth felt her velvet skin against his; he must be dreaming. Brennan's warm breath felt amazing against his throat, her soft auburn curls tickling his chest. He didn't want to open his eyes and let the feeling slip away, but he knew it must be getting late.

He forced his eyes open only to discover that Bones really was snuggled up against his chest, her arms sprawled across him. His own arms were holding her in a firm grasp, a huge grin lit up his face at the sight of her sleeping on him. He looked over to the clock, it was getting late and she would not be happy if he let her sleep. He gently shook her awake. "Bones it's time to get up."

She stirred a little and snuggled deeper into his chest. He shook her again. "C'mon Bones you don't want to be late."

Brennan opened her eyes and felt his arms around her, she immediately sat up. She felt the blood flood to her cheeks; she was blushing. She scooted away from him to her side of the bed, it was her who clearly invaded his space but he couldn't care less. "Oh I'm sorry Booth."

"It's no big deal Bones." Normally he would tease her but he could see she was uncomfortable so he just hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen to make coffee for them.

Brennan got up and went to the bathroom; she fixed herself up a bit before joining Booth in the kitchen. When she walked out the pleasant smell of pancakes, and fresh fruit invaded her nose. She also smelled something else that didn't appeal to her; it smelled like greasy meat. She smiled at the sight of Booth standing in an apron cooking them breakfast. "Morning Booth"

"Morning Bones, I'm cooking up some pancakes for us with some fresh fruit for you and bacon for me." He smiled at her still loving the sight of her in his clothes.

She sat down on one of the chairs at the table. "You know Booth there are a lot of health benefits for being a vegetarian."

"No thanks Bones, I'll stick to my bacon." He grinned at her at he flipped a few pancakes into the air and caught them in the pan.

"Fine dress yourself." Brennan smiled thinking she was finally getting the hang of using idioms.

"Suit, Bones, suit yourself." He chuckled at how adorable she could be.

"Why would I wear a suit?" She really didn't understand what he meant.

"Never mind." The food was done in a few minutes so she got up and poured them both tall glasses of orange juice as he set the plates on the table.

They ate in silence for the most part, Booth watching her most of the time. Brennan was nibbling on a strawberry and Booth couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked, she would slowly put the fruit in her mouth take a small bite and then slowly pull it back between her full lips. Surely she didn't mean to do this. Or did she...Nah Bones wasn't like that. Right? "Are you done Bones?"

"Yeah thanks again Booth but you really didn't have to make me breakfast, I am quite ca-" He cut her off in the middle of her sentence. "I know Bones, you are capable of cooking for yourself. I was just trying to be a gentleman" He shot his charm smile at her before she argued, and it worked, she got up without a word and placed her plate in the sink.

"How long before you're ready to go Booth? I don't want to be late." She turned around and faced him waiting for an answer.

"I'll be ready in fifteen." He didn't really need any more time since he shaved yesterday morning.

She just nodded her head and went back to cleaning her dish while Booth headed into the bathroom to take a short shower.

Brennan grabbed Booth's dish and rinsed it off with hers and wanted to start the dishwasher so she didn't feel completely useless, but she couldn't find the soap. "Booth, where do you keep your dish soap?"

Brennan could hear the shower going so she walked into the bedroom thinking Booth was in the bathroom. She turned the corner to find Booth with his fingers at the elastic band of his boxers ready to pull down the last piece of clothing covering his sexy body. Her eyes widened at she took in his broad shoulders, his chiseled chest, his perfectly tones abs, and his muscular thighs and calves. He was SMOKING hot. It's not like she hasn't seen him naked before but this was different, she could really take him in.

Booth looked up to see Bones starring at him. "Geez Bones a little warning next time I was just about to pull off my boxers." His boxers were now barley hanging on to his hips but to her disappointment he slid them up fast.

Brennan swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure. "Sorry I was just wondering where you keep your dish soap."

"Oh… I am out of it I meant to get some yesterday but I must have forgotten with everything going on."

"Oh okay." She was still standing in the door way her eyes wandering away from his eyes to his gorgeous body.

"Uh Bones do you mind? I was kind of hoping I could take a shower now." He was waiting for her to leave.

"Of course." She didn't move, her eyes were still glued to his body.

He was looking into her eyes and noticed her starring at his body and he couldn't help but smile. "I meant alone Bones."

"Sorry Booth." She turned around and closed the door, she felt completely foolish for not leaving when he hinted towards it the first time.

After Booth was ready they stopped by Brennan's place and her apartment was cleared; there were no bombs or anything else inside. After a few minutes spent bickering about him being an alpha male and over protective Brennan started getting ready. She was ready faster then he thought and they were on their way in no time. They drove in another comfortable silence sipping the coffee they got from Brennan's place and soon they were pulling into the Jeffersonian. Booth stayed in the car needing to go handle things at the Hoover while Brennan walked in the huge building. Booth watched for minute to makes sure she made it safely inside. While he watched her he couldn't control his eyes from admiring the way her hips swayed as she walked.

After a few hours of working Booth looked at his watch; it was 11:54 AM and he was sure Bones hadn't eaten today besides the breakfast he cooked for them this morning. They would grab something to eat after interviewing the latest victim's family. He headed out of the Hoover building and got into his car. When he walked into the Jeffersonian he found Bones just where he thought she'd be; leaning over one of the bodies squinting at the bone in her hand.

He walked onto the platform swiping his card along the way. "Bones, I was just about to go talk to Ashley Bloom's family, and grab a bite to eat after. Want to come?"

She looked up not even realizing his presence till he spoke. "What did you say Booth?"

"Do you want to go with me to talk to Ashley Bloom's family, and grab a bite to eat after?" He knew she wouldn't say no.

"Sure just let me finish with his bone and I'll grab my stuff." After a few minutes she set the bone down, took off her latex gloves, and started heading towards he office. She gathered her things and headed out the door with Booth following behind her.

He held open her door only to be shot a look of protest from Brennan which he once again ignored. He walked over to the driver side of and got in. After a while of driving he glanced over to see her looking out the window. "What are you thinking about Bones?"

Her voice was softer than usual. "I was thinking about all the times my mom and I used to go to the beach and look out for dolphins." They were driving over a long bridge over the water.

Booth smiled but before he could say anything a large red truck smacked into his side of the black SUV. The right side crumpled with the force of impact of the metal railing of the bridge as it embedded into the car. The windshield imploded, showering the inside of the car with deadly slivers of glass. Both the steering wheel and dashboard compacted into one mangled mess. The car tipped over the edge of the bridge threatening to spill into the vast deep blue waters. The last thing heard was the sound of a car speeding away.

**AN: I know bad place to stop but I couldn't resist. PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Just a dream, no a Nightmare

**AN:** Okay so I know extremely bad at updating but sue me. I just hated the way I wrote the last chapter. I never plan things out I just write and post and I didn't know how to continue so I came up with this. If it's horrible let me know because I need opinions.

**Warning:** I wrote this after staying up all night. The only thing keeping me awake it the 30 ounces of coffee I jugged. So if it's crazy tell me.

**Disclaimer:** Bones does not belong to me.

"Bones?"

"BONES! Are you okay?" Booth turned a far as he could to look over at his partner. There was so much blood covering her he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He attempted to reach over to her but the metal of the car groaned in protest threatening to spill over into the ocean if he made any more sudden movements. Booth looked down to her chest for any sign that she was breathing but there wasn't any. "Bones...Temperance?" Nothing. "Damit Temperance ANSWER ME!" Her body continued to lay limp against the door frame. Booth couldn't control himself he burst out into sobs and kept calling her name begging for her to respond. It was then that moment she reached over and grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Booth, wake up." He stared back into her eyes now more confused than ever. She shook him harder. "Booth, wake up. It was just a dream." It was then that it dawned on him. He was dreaming just dreaming. He opened eyes and found two blue orbs staring at him in concern. Without saying anything he grabbed her and slammed her against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled as much of her fruity shampoo as he could. Booth was surprised when she didn't resist him; in fact she snuggled into him. After a few minutes of holding her he spoke.

"He got you. We were driving down the road and he crashed into us. You wouldn't move, you weren't breathing; you were dead." He held her tighter and she surprised him again as she leaned back and looked at his face. She brought up her hand to his face and began stroking his cheek.

"I am right here Booth; moving, breathing, and very much alive. It was just a dream."

He locked his eyes with hers. "No Temperance it was a nightmare." Booth was going to lose control, he could feel it. She was after all lying across him looking into his eyes with her hand on his cheek. He made his intentions clear as a slowly leaned up to kiss her. Their lips were about to meet and when she didn't move away he closed the distance between them. Booth barley registered the feeling of her soft lips on his when the alarm went off causing her to jump off his chest.

Neither knowing what to do they avoided looking at each other. Finally Booth hopped out of the bed and mumbled "Shower."

He walked into bathroom and stripped off his clothes. When he stepped under the warm spray he realized what a coward he'd been. He should have just grabbed her and kissed her until they were both gasping for air. God why had he been so stupid? She didn't move away when he leant into to kiss her; she might have even leaned into him and here he was hiding in the shower. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

When he walked into his bedroom he took in a breath at the sight in front of him. Temperance Brennan the gorgeous forensic anthropologist was standing his room in a tiny dark purple pair of lacy panties and a matching dark purple bra that her breasts were threatening to spill out of. She didn't even notice he was there till he cleared his throat and she looked up. Instead of her focusing on his face he watched as she stared at his abs and slowly made her way up to his face. She loved the way the water from his hair dripped and made its way across the taut muscles of his chest. She was definitely checking him out and she didn't try to hide it. "Mhmmm." She licked her lips and finally met his eyes smiling at him.

"I was just looking for my clothes from last night. Do you happen to know where they are?" Her smile got larger at the obvious bulge under his towel. She could feel the warm sensation in her belly and the wetness pooling between her legs.

He tried his best to hide the hard on he was now supporting but it was too late she already noticed. "Uhm…did you check out in living room?"

"No. I'll go look now." Brennan walked away a smile still on her face at the way she made him so uncomfortable. As she walked away he was pleased to see that her lacy purple panties barley covered half of her firm ass. He felt himself grow harder and he groaned at the discomfort he felt. Knowing it wouldn't get taken care of anytime soon he stepped back into the shower and turned the knob to ice cold.

Brennan finally found her clothes on the couch and slipped them on. She waited for him to be done so they could stop by her place and she could get ready. While waiting for him she had time to think. She realized how different she was acting. Booth just walked in on her while she was in a skimpy set of underwear and she proceeded to check him out. But who could blame her? Booth was a perfect male specimen. Okay so maybe checking him out was justified but the kiss? She didn't back away and she knew he was going to kiss her. Normally she would say it was 'satisfying biological urges' but even she knew that was a lie. Booth was her best friend besides Angela of course. Plus she got extremely excited at the sight of him hard for her. God what was she thinking! Wait Angela said not to think just to enjoy herself and staring at him half naked was definitely enjoyable.

Booth stepped out of his bedroom fully dressed and glanced at his partner who clearly thinking hard about something. He clapped his hands to get her attention.

"Let's get this show on the road Bones."

She looked at him confused. "What show?"

"It's an expression Bones. It means let's go."

"Oh well you could of just said that."

"Whatever. C'mon lets go."

The ride to her apartment was silent but it was a comfortable silence. She had a quick shower, got dressed, and did her hair and makeup in a flash. They were out the door in twenty minutes.

Booth knew he was going to regret it but decided to bring up what happened this morning on the ride to the Jeffersonian. He needed to apologize for walking in on her like that; sure he enjoyed the site immensely but felt guilty for ogling her like that. "Bones I am sorry for walking in on you while you were changing."

"I'm not."

"No r-" Woah what? "Your…Your not?"

"Why would I be? You are very pleasing to look at. Especially when you're dripping wet from the shower."

"As were you except you weren't dripping wet." He silently groaned as he realized how his words could be interoperated.

"Are you sure about that, because after I saw you I am pretty sure I was extremely wet."

He thought it was best not to respond and started reciting sports stats and saints in his head. The tent in his pants was painful but he found he didn't regret bringing up the conversation.

She knew it wasn't like her to say things like that to her PARTNER but she couldn't help herself. She stared out the window her mind drifting back to the conversation with Angela.

_"Sweetie what are you doing here? Its 9:00 on a Friday night." She noticed her friend staring at her computer looking a little irritated._

_"Angela I am writing another chapter for my book. My publisher keeps calling me about the deadline. She said she wants more romantic sex scenes but every time I send her one she says it's not tender or loving enough."_

_"Well show me what you have written." Brennan pulled up her latest attempt at a sex scene between Andy and Kathy. Neither one of them were shy about talking about sex so Angela didn't have a problem helping her out. _

_After reading it Angela's face was a little flushed. "Wow Bren that was hot!"_

_"Thanks Ange." At least somebody liked her work._

_"I think your publishers right though. That was just a quick screw against the wall. You need to write them making love." _

_"How can I write about something I have never experienced?"_

_"Simple, go experience it." She said is as if it was the easiest thing to do._

_"With who?" _

_"Who do you think?" Angela raised her eyebrows waiting for Brennan to realize who she was talking about._

_"Why are you always pushing me to start a relationship with Booth? We are just partners."_

_"Sweetie you're so much more than that. He cares about you, he loves you."_

_"No he-" Angela cut her off. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"_

_"Even if Booth had feelings for me which he doesn't it wouldn't work."_

_"How do you know? Just go with the flow sweetie and don't fight it. Whatever happens happens. Don't analyze it too much."_

_"I-" She cut her off again. "Just promise me Bren that you'll start living in the moment, stop thinking about what is going to happen after. Life is boring if we only do rational things; so be irrational and enjoy yourself."_

_"Fine I promise." Angela looked a little surprised at how fast she agreed._

_"Wow that was easier than I thought. Oh and as for you scene in your book like I said you're going to have to experience it for you to write about it." She left Brennan in her office but not before throwing her a wink._

"Bones?" He noticed she had been pretty quiet after her sexual comments. She was acting different but he couldn't help but smile at her confession; he felt a little better for getting a hard on at the sight of her in her underwear because after all he made her wet. Yup Seeley Joseph Booth made the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan wet.

"Yes Booth?"

"I'll pick you up a little after noon. We'll grab a bite to eat at the diner and then we'll go interview the latest victim's family."

"Okay. I'm still coming home with you tonight right?"

Did she sound hopeful? "Of course I got to keep you safe." He gave her his charm smile and slowed the SUV to a stop as he pulled in front of the Jeffersonian.

"Good. I'll see you later." She smiled back at him and hopped out of the car. Was it him or were her hips swaying a little bit more than usual? He should know he stares at her ass all the time. As she was walking away she stopped and turned to wave at Booth. He blushed for being caught and she just gave him a smirk and continued her walk into the building. Yup something definitely was up with her but he enjoyed this side of her.

The line between them that he made a few years ago was slowly starting to disappear and he was loving every minute of it.

**AN: **If you like it let me by reviewing and I'll begin updating a lot more frequently. & the case and the guy after Bones will be in the next chapter. That is if you guys want another chapter. Oh should the rating change to M? It's not going to be a smut story just maybe a little smutty thoughts like in this chapter. If something does happen between them it will be just tiny hints of action. Review Please!


	5. Interview

**An:** Yeah so to say it's been a long time would be a major understatement, it's just I don't really like this story that much. Well I like it I just don't like writing it if that even makes sense. & the reason I write is because it's fun to me and relaxing but writing this story for some reason is harder and I don't enjoy it as much but I am trying to change that. Just a warning I suck at writing cases and this would be my first attempt so feel free to point out anything that doesn't sound right. Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Angela watched from the platform as Brennan walked into her office with a large smile on her face, which was surprising considering the fact that a serial killer was after her.

She followed her friend into her office and sat herself on the corner of her desk. "Hey sweetie, why do you look so happy? Did you finally jump Booth?" Angela joked.

"Why would I jump on-" She cut herself off thinking for a second. "Oh you mean did I have sexual intercourse with Booth. No I did not but I did sleep at his place last night since he insisted upon it."

The artist's attention peaked at the mention her best friend sleeping at the agent's apartment for the night. "Oh really? So where did you sleep?"

Bren glanced up at her friend before logging into her computer. "I was going to sleep on the couch since Booth has back problems but he would not let me so I slept in his bed along with him."

Angela's eyes widened when she heard they shared a bed together. "In his bed, with him and your telling me you did not have sex?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Sweetie you amaze me." She was surprised but she had to remind herself that this wasn't the first time they shared a bed and that Bren still pretended to be unaffected by Booth.

"I amaze many people Angela, I am the best in my field, and a-" Angela cut her off. "That is not what I meant. I mean how could you not sleep with that nice hunk off meat?"

She ignored her friend's question. "I have a lot of work to do if we want to solve this case."

"Alright I get it, I'll see you later sweetie." Angela left her office and headed to her own.

Finally alone Brennan let out a sigh and answered her emails before walking onto the platform to examine Ashley Bloom's remains again; making sure she didn't miss anything.

Ashley Bloom was thirty three and the CEO of Candies, a huge fashion line for teens. She went missing over two months ago and based on the evidence was held for around two weeks before she was killed. She was beaten so badly that both her legs were broken, as were four of her ribs, her right arm, a few of her fingers, and two of her toes were cut off. Even with her many injuries Ashley managed to survive for a little while, a gunshot wound to the head was what finally killed her.

Brennan was so engrossed in her examination that she didn't even notice Booth had arrived till he spoke. "Bones its lunch time."

She glanced at Booth then to the femur she held in her hands. "Do we have to leave right now? I want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

He shot her a disapproving look before answering. "No. We both skipped breakfast and we still need to interview Ashley's boyfriend. After we get back I promise you can finish your examination."

"Alright I guess that is acceptable." She took off her gloves and they made their way the diner.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

"That was my last French fry!" Booth whined as he watched Bones dip it in ketchup before tossing it in her mouth.

She tried not to smile and played innocent. "I didn't think you wanted it."

He glared at her not buying her act for a second. "You're telling me that you thought I didn't want it even though you have been watching me eating them and even saw we me reaching for that one."

"I thought you were reaching for your drink. I mean at the rate you have been consuming salt it only made sense that you would need to replenish your fluids." She finally let herself smile and took a sip of her water.

"Whatever Bones." Booth smiled back glad that their flirting early hadn't made things awkward between them and reached for the check before she could.

"I got it this time Bones, you can get the next one." He said knowing it would be the only way she'd allow him to pay.

They left the diner and headed to the victims house ready to tell her boyfriend about her death. Booth knocked on the door of the large house and was slightly taken aback at the appearance of the man who answered it. He looked like he hadn't shaven in days maybe even weeks, his hair was greasy and it was obvious he hadn't showered in awhile. His eyes were red rimmed, puffy and dried tears stained his cheeks. Even looking like he did and in his wrinkly clothes Booth could tell from the picture he had that this was Rick Lewis; Ashley's boyfriend.

"Hello Mr. Lewis?" Booth questioned just to be sure.

Rick looked from Brennan to Booth. "Yes that's me, who are you guys?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Rick's eyes widened. "Agent as in FBI? Do you have information on Ashley? Is she okay? Did you guys find her?"

Brennan spoke for the first time. "I think it would be better if you let us come in."

He nodded his head and opened the door wider allowing them to walk in. The house was large and beautiful. Rick lead them to the living room and took a seat on one of the couches while Brennan and Booth shared another. "Tell me right now is she alive? I mean she can't be right, it's been too long."

Bones glanced at Booth and he nodded his head knowing that they needed to tell him. "I am sorry but we found Ashley's body-"

Rick cut her off. "Who took her? I know she was kidnapped, she had to be since she was gone so long."

She glanced at Booth again before looking at Rick and knew that this was one of those times that it was okay to lie. "She was held captive for around 2 weeks, but was not in any pain."

A single tear ran down his left cheek but he wouldn't look at Booth or Bones; he was staring at the floor and looked truly broken. "Who?" His voice was merely a whisper and they almost didn't hear what he said.

"We are not sure yet but we do know that Ashley wasn't the first victim."

His green eyes snapped up from the floor to Booth's brown ones. "You're telling me that Ashley was kidnapped and murdered by a serial killer?"

"I am afraid so. In the missing person's report you filed it says you last saw her was about three weeks ago on August 10th around 8:00 am?"

Rick nodded his head. "I saw her right before she left for work, I made her breakfast. When she didn't call at 5 like she always does on Tuesday's I knew something was wrong. I just got this feeling. So I called her cell a bunch of times but she didn't answer. At six I left work and drove to her work but her assistant said she left at five just like always. I checked the parking lot and her car wasn't there so I called her friends, and her parents but none of them knew where she was so then I called the cops."

Booth was pretty sure that he wasn't the killer, especially since Ashley was just one of six women to be found. "So you were at work around the time Ashley was taken?"

"Yes I own the the View, it's a restaurant about ten minutes from here, plenty of my employees saw me."

While Booth scribbled in his notebook names of people that could confirm Rick's alibi Brennan stared at the ring on the coffee table. "Is that an engagement ring?"

Rick nodded his head and smiled a sad smile. "I was planning on proposing to her but like a coward I put it off because I knew she wasn't big on marriage."

"How long have you two been together?" Bones asked.

"Around seven years."

Booth asked if Ashley had anybody that hated her or if there was anybody strange hanging around before her disappearance. Rick told them naturally being a women CEO of a company Ashley had a few enemies but no one he could think of that would do something like this just to get rid of her. He did however remember a day before she disappeared that there was a guy at the grocery store while they were food shopping that kept staring at her. The guy ran off after Rick said something to him and he didn't remember seeing him anywhere else.

After getting a description of the guy Brennan and Booth left. In the car ride Bones was unusually silent so Booth spoke up. "I don't think Rick Lewis is the killer."

"Why?" She looked at him while he drove.

"I can just tell, he was genuinely upset about the victim's death and you saw how he looked I don't that was a ruse to trick us."

"Well I concur but only because his build suggests he wouldn't be strong enough to inflict many of the wounds found on the victims."

He pulled to a stop in front of the Jeffersonian and watched as she got out of the SUV. "I am going to confirm his alibi while you go over the remains again and then I am going to see if I can get Angela to go meet with Rick and sketch up the guy he saw. Do you want to be there?"

"No I am going over all six of the remains I'll just see you later tonight when you pick me up and we head back to your place." She smiled before walking away and he once again noticed the sway of hips.

Booth hadn't been thinking about her coming back to his place tonight but once he did he thought about her this morning in her underwear and got an instant hard on. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a lot different than last night especially with that line of theirs disappearing.

* * *

**AN:** Blahh so writing this story still isn't that great but I am not giving up. The next chapter with mostly likely have some steamy moments since this one didn't.


End file.
